1. Field
Apparatuses, systems, and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to allowing a remote access device to access a remote access target device within a home network and, in particular, to allowing an external device to access a device within a home network constructed by a private network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) protocol is an Internet Protocol (IP)-based standard protocol technology, which is generally used for communication among a plurality of devices within a home network.
A device within a home network uses a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) to other UPnP devices on the home network.
Accordingly, a user may access the URL of the device through a web browser to use a user interface for the device.
However, if the home network is provided in a private network environment the URL includes private IP address information. Thus, it is difficult for a remote terminal outside the home network to access a device within the home network by only using the URL including the private IP address information.